


MatchMakers

by MurderMystriesOf1996



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderMystriesOf1996/pseuds/MurderMystriesOf1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We own not a thing ext. Our Oc’s and Plot/and the Evil Plotting</p><p>Out of all things, in the universe I wouldn’t have ever thought Fate could be a demonic bitch; like a dark mistress, with blood red lipstick that smiles and flashes sharp, white, pointy teeth. With a glow of her, alabaster skin as her fine manicured hands just twitching with great anticipation to start causing mayhem, and sadly the U.S.S. Fate is in her sight and without them knowing, and with a little help of chaos her deadly hands began to close over the unsuspecting crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	MatchMakers

**Author's Note:**

> We Own nothing  
> so have fun reading

Match Makers  
We own not a thing ext. Our Oc’s and Plot/and the Evil Plotting  
Chapter One: U.S.S Fate  
Out of all things, in the universe I wouldn’t have ever thought Fate could be a demonic bitch; like a dark mistress, with blood red lipstick that smiles and flashes sharp, white, pointy teeth. With a glow of her, alabaster skin as her fine manicured hands just twitching with great anticipation to start causing mayhem, and sadly the U.S.S. Fate is in her sight and without them knowing, and with a little help of chaos her deadly hands began to close over the unsuspecting crew.

And to say the U.S.S. Fate is one to bring into the record books, the First and only Star-ship to be run on all-female crew, fresh out of the academy too, and because of this it became the most talked about ship, well of course next to the U.S.S. Enterprise with the first youngest Captain, James Tiberius Kirk, Aka the Womanizer.  
Now the second youngest is not who of what you may expect, but the very captain of the U.S.S. Fate, Her name is Captain Time Cain she is from a species know of were-cat, she is about 24, pale, with long multi colored hair, and eyes that shows the pain that she's seen in her short life as you could tell, while she may be forced to use a cane do to the extensive damage done almost cost her leg. But there is one thing you must never, ever do and that is under estimate her for she can still kick ass, but behind it all she is playful person, with the sparks of an fire in hers soul.. For she was the top of her class in not only self-defense, but also she is the main creator of the ship we see here today, now she was the….. you know what I have no other words about her for her whole life is mysterious; know on the other hand her second in command I can give you .

Now Mala, Mala is a Gorgon, she was born on her home world Athena, which would be located in the same Galaxy quadrant that once held Vulcan. Though on earth they are myths, but they are very much real. What we call myths, they call history. Gorgons have snake like hair that have minds of their own, scale like pale green skin, and can turn people into stone just by a glance, and so they have to wear a special set of glasses, and or use cloth to cover their eyes. They have fangs, but unlike Time Mala broke the Combat record, while graduating with a double major with straight A’s.  
But enough introductions now is time for our story to begin, so if you are the faint of heart, and is prone to nightmare I will ask you to leave and if not… well welcome to the ride and pray we still live through the experience.

Line skip

When I was younger my pawpaw always told me stories, stories about the stars. He told me “every star you see in the night sky are the angles looking down upon us here, making sure that people don’t suffer to much when they meet the gates of our heavenly lord.”  
Giving a soft sigh, and rubbed my face. 8 years my crew and I have been adrift in space. Eight years since given the job to discover new life forms, and new planets, but now it’s time to return home to Eart…..BOOM!\  
A loud explosion rocked through my ship, “Mala! What the seven hell’s is going up out there?” 

\\\\\\\   
“I don’t know captain we are being fire upon from behind.”  
Areas what’s the


End file.
